Gale
by Haley Polaris
Summary: SPOILER SINSAJO. "Muchas veces cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez, pensando que cuando los abra, él se materializará sin un ruido como siempre lo hacía. Tengo que recordarme que Gale está en el distrito 2 con un trabajo lujoso, probablemente besando otro par de labios"


**Disclaimer:** La saga Hunger Games es propiedad de la Sra. Suzanne Collins, yo solo soy una experta en usar personajes ajenos tan solo por entretención.

**Alerta de SPOILERS: **Si no ha leído Sinsajo y no quiere que le arruine el final, no lea las siguientes líneas.

…

"_Muchas veces cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez, pensando que cuando los abra, él se materializará sin un ruido como siempre lo hacía. Tengo que recordarme que Gale está en el distrito 2 con un trabajo lujoso, __**probablemente besando otro par de labios"**_

Sin siquiera saberlo, las palabras de ella, resultaron ser talladas en piedra en la vida de Gale.

Terminada la guerra y gracias a su particular desempeño durante la misma, el joven había conseguido un lujoso empleo en el distrito 2.

Muchos pensaron que no lo aceptaría. Sin embargo él tenía razones de sobras para hacerlo. Y todas tenían relación con... ella.

Y a pesar del dolor, había aprendido a vivir con la distancia, a su manera.

- Gale – le susurró una mujer a sus espaldas – debo irme. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

El hombre, de unos 30 y tantos, estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá de cuero, observando con demasiado interés los cubos de hielo deshacerse en su vaso.

- Claro – fue todo lo que respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

La mujer le dio un beso en los labios y dando un último vistazo a la habitación lo dejo solo.

Siempre hacia lo mismo, muchas veces sin notarlo y otras tantas de forma incidental, la mujer –como todas- tenía cabello oscuro, piel olivácea y ojos grises que tal vez podían remplazarla pero que no irradiaban la fuerza, la valentía, la entrega, la particularidad que solo ella podía tener. Ni la belleza que solo ella podía transmitir, las cosas que solo ella podía producir en él… el amor que solo a ella podría haber entregado.

Sin embargo la mujer que minutos atrás lo había besado no le producía nada de eso.

**No la amaba. **Aunque su apariencia le fuera dolorosamente familiar.

Y ella tampoco lo amaba a él, tan solo estaba aprovechando la oportunidad que la vida le había entregado: Salir un par de veces con el inalcanzable Gale Hawthorne… y quizás conquistarlo, más que nada era un reto. Pero esa idea resultaba prácticamente imposible, muchas ya lo habían intentado sin éxito.

Gale cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

Ya habían pasado muchos años del fin de la guerra, sin embargo sus sentimientos continuaban intactos y no solo el amor por ella, sino también ese odio a todo recuerdo relacionado con el Capitolio y la culpa, la jodida culpa que lo carcomía día y noche.

Era como un veneno que nunca había podido sacar de su sangre.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que decidió alejarse del Distrito 12: Estaba demasiado dañado para curarla a ella.

Había muchas razones más, como por ejemplo que ella siempre pensaría, sin importar el paso de los años, que estuvo directa o indirectamente relacionado con la muerte de su hermana. Él no podía asegurarle nada, ni siquiera él lo tenía claro. Pero aun así, la culpa hacia un trabajo eficiente en su vida.

Que después que la pequeña había muerto, había muerto lo único que tenía a su favor para obtener su amor; el cuidar a su familia.

Y finalmente, luego de una posguerra dos personas mental y físicamente tan lastimadas como ellos dos solo se harían daño.

Él solo sería bencina para la Chica en llamas, nunca podría sanarla si él no había logrado sanarse a sí mismo.

Y nunca podría comprenderla, porque él nunca había vivido los Juegos en la arena.

**Tenía todas las de perder.**

Y por lo mismo había aceptado el trabajo en el Distrito 2 con gran honor, sin siquiera ser capaz de despedirse, o de escribir una carta.

No era capaz.

Porque todos los esfuerzos por dejarla ir se habrían esfumado tan solo al verla, al sentir su olor, al ver que aún no le perdonaba, al comprender que amaba a otro. A otro que le hacía bien, que lograba sanarla, que lograba sacar lo mejor de ella, que lograba hacerla feliz. Que la protegió, cuando él no pudo hacerlo. **Alguien que por fin, logró contener las llamas.**

Gale cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

Había prometido no pensar en ella, ni siquiera nombrarla, sin embargo ahí estaba otra vez, recordando cada instante vivido con ella…

- Katniss – susurró.

… Y diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. Estaba tatuado en sus labios, en su vida.

¿Vida? Eso no era vivir.

Aquel razonamiento hizo que levantara una ceja suspicaz.

_Vivir… eso no era vivir –_ afirmó en su mente.

**No tenía sentido seguir viviendo.**

Tomó su arma y la sopesó en la mano. Era la forma más rápida, tan solo un disparo y todo habría acabado.

**Morir.**

Pero no era la manera por la que finalmente optó. Recordando aquella canción, que años atrás ella cantó para los sinsajos en lo que eran las ruinas del 12, cuando a pesar de que todo estaba mal. Iba bien.

Tomó una cuerda, la anudó y la colgó en la viga más alta de la sala.

Tal vez no era el árbol del ahorcado, como ella cantó aquella vez. Pero era todo lo que tenía en esos momentos.

Antes de subir a la silla, tomó un lápiz y garabateo palabras rápidas en la mano, dio un último suspiro y se bebió el vaso que tenía en la mesita de centro. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó al vacío. Lo último que escuchó fue una voz gritándole con desesperación.

**No era ella.**

A un par de distritos de distancia, Katniss observaba jugar a sus pequeños. Aquella actividad le entregaba un placer que nunca pensó sentiría.

Era feliz.

Por lo eso la cara de Peeta la sorprendió, no había visto esa mirada en años.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dice levantándose con torpeza.

- Tuve noticias del Distrito 2 – dice el hombre con la respiración entrecortada.

- Gale – susurra la mujer frente a él. Al momento que cientos de dudas llegan a su cabeza. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué tanto fue lo que dijo para dejar a Peeta con esa cara?

- En realidad fue su madre – corrige Peeta al ver el mar de dudas que habían llegado a la mente de Katniss.

- ¿Cómo?

- **Gale… intentó suicidarse** – dice Peeta entrecortado.

Katniss abre los ojos por la sorpresa.

Las noticias que siempre tenía de él eran solo fama, fortuna, éxito por donde se mire, esto no cuadraba.

Y nunca una carta.

_Un intento de suicidio, es tan solo una forma de llamar la atención. Si quería morir lo hubiese hecho y ya_– pensó con frialdad, sin embargo cambió aquel pensamiento por una pregunta – ¿Cómo está?

- Al parecer lo encontraron a tiempo. No lo sé, Hazelle era un mar de lágrimas en el teléfono.

En respuesta Katniss solo suspiró.

- No quieres… ¿No quieres ir a verlo?- preguntó Peeta con cautela.

- No soy doctor. Dudo que verme mejore su salud.

- Tal vez sí.

- ¿Por qué insistes en esto? – le pregunta suspicaz, años a su lado han logrado que lo descubra completamente. Peeta le está ocultando algo.

- Hazelle dice que tienes que ver algo – Murmura.

- Vamos – logró decir luego de unos minutos.

- Está en el Capitolio – Peeta lo dice con cuidado ya que Katniss no había regresado a ese lugar hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

- No importa – susurra – debemos ir.

El viaje es bastante breve. Los niños quedan a cargo de Haymitch por el día. Si las cosas están complicadas en el Capitolio, Peeta regresaría por la noche y Katniss se quedaría con Hazelle, quién apenas la ve corre a sus brazos.

- ¡Katniss! ¡Viniste! – solloza. Hay dos personas a su lado, al parecer Rory y Vick ya eran todos unos adultos. **Nunca más había vuelto a verlos.**

- ¿Cómo está?

Apenas la castaña pronuncia las palabras la mujer comienza a llorar. Esa respuesta bastaba. Sin embargo Rory susurra.

- Va a morir.

Katniss se sorprende a si misma derramando lágrimas que pensó ya no le quedaban.

- ¿Puedo verlo?- pregunta.

- No está consiente – responde Vick.

- No importa.

A Katniss nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, aunque había pasado gran parte de su vida en ellos.

- Gale – susurra al verlo inmóvil en una cama blanca, conectado a cables. Respirando con dificultad. **Maldito el día en que el capitolio logró separarlos.** Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo, estaba ahí, rogando para que no fuera cierto, para que despertara de un sueño y siguiera con su vida dónde sea que esuviera.

Su rostro parecía haberse conservado a lo largo de los años, siempre tan guapo, siendo la mirada de las niñas en la Veta, incluso durante la guerra.

- Gale… ¿Por qué? – Katniss susurra con dolor. Sabe la respuesta, sabe que Gale no le responderá y sabe que las lágrimas nunca se acabarán.

Los ojos de Gale se abren con cansancio, primero algo desorbitados y luego dejando la mirada fija en ella.

**Porque sí era ella.**

- Hola – susurra la mujer con el rostro serio.

Sin embargo Gale no puede articular palabra, las lágrimas aparecen por sus ojos con timidez.

Mueve una de las manos, dejando la palma al frente. Katniss observa unas letras garabateadas en ella.

Eso era lo que Hazelle quería que viera. Lo que ella –aunque lo negara siempre- necesitaba ver.

**"****_Lo siento por todo, Catnip"_**

- Lo sé – susurra Katniss, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca habían vuelto a hablar de ello, ni con Peeta, ni con Haymitch. Sin embargo Katniss continuaba con el dolor, con la rabia por la pérdida de su hermanita.

Y hoy se daba cuenta que lo había perdonado, que ya no importaba de quién había sido la culpa y él lo sabía, porque a pesar de los años, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia él podía comprenderla a la perfección tan solo con leer su rostro.

**Ella lo había perdonado.**

Y solo eso bastaba para dejar de luchar.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le señala a Katniss que se acerque, la mujer obedece quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

- Gracias – murmura con dificultad cerrando los ojos, para no volver a abrirlos…


End file.
